Papercut
by Serymn
Summary: She couldn't imagine starting a friendship with a girl she can't stand. Some moments between Tomoko and Yoshida.
AN: Yoshida is a new character, Tomoko's classmate, they first met at a school field trip. Yoshida looks like a 'delinquent' (she isn't) who isn't afraid of punching Tomoko or telling her that she's an idiot. Nothing much happens here, though.

* * *

Tomoko turns off the shower and dries herself with a towel. She puts on underwear and a white camisole, and before she slips on the uniform blouse she notices an ugly bruise on her right shoulder. It looked like a purple eye surrounded by yellowing and greenish skin. It was another mark of Yoshida's punches, for the many countless times she accidentally 'groped' the girl.

She smiled with amusement, how every time Yoshida is in her proximity Tomoko's hand always strays to her chest, or her butt, and before Tomoko can say sorry (she didn't mean it, really) Yoshida's fist is already connected to her face.

Yoshida didn't punch that hard. Just hard enough to hurt her but not enough to bleed.

This bruise was from the last time they were in the same restroom and somehow Tomoko had mistaken Yoshida's crotch for a doorknob. Which is why she can understand that Yoshida was so shocked that she punched Tomoko without thinking. But maybe that is what she would do too if she were Yoshida, because Tomoko imagined how Yoshida's privates must have hurt like a bitch from that.

Recalling Yoshida's face made her giggle to herself. She only stopped and went out the bathroom when Tomoki knocked and told her to hurry up.

#

Yoshida narrows her eyes as Ucchi Sasaki flinches away from Tomoko as the other girl passed by the hallway to go to the girls' restrooms. Yoshida didn't care about Sasaki, they just happened to go out the same time from the restrooms. She didn't know her, only talked to her during their out-of-school trip the last month where Sasaki happened to stay in the same room with her, Tomoko, and Yuri.

"She's the worst!" Sasaki said, angry in her cute emoticon way. "She's a freaking pervert!"

"Yeah, she is," Yoshida said with a tired sigh, remembering with embarrassment every time the Kuroki girl 'accidentally' groped her almost every time they met. One time in the bathroom when Kuroki had mistaken her crotch for the door handle, she swore if it'll happen again she'll report her for harassment. But it seems like it wasn't intentional, and Tomoko was clearly just an idiot.

"You know how, she even said that she isn't a virgin anymore when it was only the two of us in the room. But don't tell anyone, this is the worst she's done - she stole my panties and kept them in the bathroom! What a disgusting pervert!" Sasaki's face is turning pink with righteous indignation.

"One time she... pretended she was smoking to look cool. Maybe she's just starved for attention," Yoshida said, and Sasaki huffed back to the classroom without another word.

She didn't like Tomoko at first, but after their teacher Ogino had said that they should try to be friends with her even after the school trip, she tried to be more sympathetic. She doesn't know why Tomoko seems so hang up with it, why she's finding that difficult and ignored them despite their small efforts (inviting her to go places, to eat, or anything else). Didn't classmates normally hang out together even if they weren't close? She didn't really know of Tomoko's existence before but other classmates used to have this phrase 'Kuroki-level fail' last year.

She will never admit it, but Tomoko has quite grown on her.

#

Come Monday lunchtime, Yuri and Yoshida moved their tables together to eat. Their classmates were either gathered in their own groups or headed for the cafeteria. Yoshida actually liked Yuri Tamura though they didn't know each other before the field trip. Yuri was probably the only proper friend she had in this section. Aside from Tomoko and she wasn't sure even if they were friends now. Yuri was practical and sensible and had more patience with Tomoko.

Yoshida and her group of girl-friends were the ones who were known as 'bad girls' because they dyed their hair and dressed in skimpy clothes with no shame. Turns out most of the people in school must think that they're pretentious (how many times had she been told that dyed hair was a dress code violation?) but she didn't care. Ren and Marie were in the next section, though.

Yoshida turned to her direction to invite the girl for lunch.

"Hey Tomoko, why don't you have lunch with us?" Yoshida asked Tomoko, who was looking down on her table.

"I can do it on my own!" was Tomoko's answer. Yuri sighed.

"Okay but we have some extra karaage and Yoshida's food tastes great, we'd just like to share," Yuri answered. Yoshida pulled the empty chair, a silent invitation for Tomoko to take the seat and join them.

After awhile, Tomoko walked to their direction and sat, took the food without a word and also shared hers. They sat in silence with only the sound of chopsticks.

After eating, they stayed at the same arrangement, Yoshida trying to catch sleep, Yuri studying for the next subject, and Tomoko smiling on something on her phone.

"Hey, you gotta see this, my best friend," Tomoko said to a sleepy Yoshida,

"This is your best friend?" Yoshida asked, looking skeptical, smirked at seeing this pretty, shapely girl as this Kuroki idiot's best friend? "I bet you tried molesting her before, because you're a pervert."

"Uh, yeah," Tomoko answered and Yoshida just scoffed, closed her eyes and slept while sitting on the table.

#

"That girl. What do you think of her?" Tomoko asked Tomoki as they walked and saw Yoshida sitting alone on a bench in the middle of the empty school park.

Tomoki paused to look, sizing up the girl with his eyes. Yoshida looked back, unfazed and uncaring.

"She's hot," Tomoki said. Tomoko's jaw almost dropped. Never did she imagine that her brother would use that word to describe a girl.

"What!?" Tomoko asked.

"I mean, that's what my friends say," Tomoki said and shrugged. "They say she's attractive, but unapproachable."

"So you want her to be your girlfriend? She's a delinquent!"

"I didn't say that, _they_ said it not _me_."

#

Yoshida sleeps in the small park, and no one dares go near her. The place was empty of people because of her, maybe. She's under the sun and she doesn't seem to care, she looks perfectly fine there, and even when asleep she's got this angry vibe - like 'try to wake me and your nose will be broken'. Tomoko found herself looking at the girl's legs, her skirt riding up her thighs in that position, and she's got a good-looking ass, Tomoko thinks, but her tits aren't as big as Yuu's...

...and just in time, Yoshida's narrow eyes open and look at her, looking at Tomoko feeling her up with her eyes, and Yoshida glared daggers while she straightened up to sit.

"What're you looking at again, you bitc-"

"Hey you're the one sitting there like that, you exhibitionist! You like to have people look at you, that's why? Its your fault! "

Yoshida folded her hands over her chest, then the bell rang. They glared at each other before going back to the classroom.

#

She got out of the house one weekend, just to go to the nearby manga store. She saw Yoshida and her gang in a clothing store across, chatting while looking through racks of clothes.

She dressed quite well. High-waist denim shorts, thigh-high black stockings, and some denim top that revealed her right shoulder, a strip of a silky black bra, some skin on the right side of her flat stomach. The girls with her had the same fashion sense, laid-back effortless sexy, ripped jeans showing skin in all the right places. Tomoko looked at her own baggy jeans and sweatshirt, an old droopy cap on her head.

She was about to go back home when she saw Yoshida glance back at her for a very brief moment.

#

 _End_


End file.
